risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Dechae
Dechae is a computer expert who uses his vast knowledge of technology to manipulate and gain access to things. He is a member of Tona's band, "Tha' Rockin' Gondilie Force", and plays the keyboard. He is also a minor antagonist during the Discie-Disco arc. Appearance Dechae has slicked back black hair and sometimes wears plain black-rimmed, rectangular glasses. He wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and along his arms, the veins can be very prominently seen. He also always grey trousers and white trainers as well as always carrying his laptop on his back, though it just seems to be stuck there via something such as magnetic force. Also, during concerts he would wear a brown overcoat over his shoulders. Personality Dechae is very stubborn, and very frequently manages to get himself into arguments with either enemies of other members of the band because of this. If he is told what to do, he will argue with the person until either he wins or they do something to shut him up. He is also arrogant, but that is less prominent in his character. He is shown to be very intelligent, such as when he hacked all of the speakers on Discie-Disco so everyone could hear Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force's last concert when they escaped from the burning planet. He is extremely efficient when hacking things with his computer, and will often give off remarks when doing so to anger his foes. He very rarely shows any form of emotion other than anger or neutrality, and Bloire often comments that he doesn't see Dechae sad or happy very often. Dechae keeps all of his emotions inside his head, however, and Tona has said that Dechae has the greatest brain capacity he has ever seen, acting as a hardrive for the ways to hack everything across Discie-Disco, a place to store all of his emotions and feelings, and also one of the greatest weapons on Discie-Disco. Relationships Allies Gittarra While Dechae and Gittarra would only pass odd comments while Tona was around, they worked well as a team and had similar mind-sets. After Tona left and Gittarra became their leader, Dechae began to converse with his boss much more. Dechae and Gittarra would form the plans for the group, and worked well as a team. After the incident at Discie-Disco, Dechae and Gittarra decided to work together as a team across the universe. Bloire Bloire and Dechae argue very frequently, and their contrasting personalities often drive them to fight. They also both use explosions as weapons (with Dechae hacking things to make them explode, while Bloire just plain likes explosions), which often causes their arguments. Bloire and Dechae do sometimes work together, but it has yet to be seen whether or not they actually care for one another. Jerredah Jerredah is intrigued by Dechae's work and often questions him about it, but Dechae thinks that, other than being a friend to him, Jerredah is annoying and is always hanging around. Dechae often uses technology to help Jerredah, such as to turn his guitar into his sword. Dechae is also intrigued to where Jerredah comes from, especially since the latter often states that he is not human though he appears to be. Tona Gondilie Dechae was the third person to join Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force, and has known Tona for a while. While he would always argue with Tona, they had mutual respect for one another, and Dechae would often help Tona's cause, whatever it may be. When the band split up and Tona became an alcoholic, it was Dechae whom came to snap him out of it and get the band up and running again. When they meet again, Dechae now looks up to Tona and does not argue with him, instead doing as he asks and treating him as his superior. Enemies Laega Dechae has a vendetta against Laega for beating him and the rest of Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force (with the help of Eluverso and both of their armies), and also constantly gets angry at her, yet Laega loves Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force and does not realise that Dechae directs any anger towards her. When Tona killed her, he commented that he had mixed feelings about that, as he hated her, but also wanted to beat her, just once. Timernavy/The Dark Void Master When the Dark Void Master invaded Discie-Disco under the alias 'Timernavy', Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force had to flee and go into hiding. They slowly built up hatred for the dictatorship, and Dechae used his technologic prowess to learn how to slowly use Discie-Disco against the dictators. When Tona arrived, he was relieved that they finally had someone to back them up against the dictators. When Dechae later confronted the Dark Void Master, he told him that this was always coming to the Dark Void Master, and that he is a 'one very sick bastard'.